


The Solid Oak Workbench

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in one night please be gentle, Kid Fic, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Rated teen for implications of spicy, So this is a Whole thing, as in fic where they have kids, brief alcohol mentions but theyrr blink and you'll miss them, not when they are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: There is a bench in Elliott Witt's workshop that is arguably the most important spot in the world.At least, it is to him
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Solid Oak Workbench

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of intro fic featuring Evie, Astrid and Rae Witt, which are the Original Characters my friends and I came up with, and then immediately fell in love with, in one of our discord channels.

There is a bench in Elliott Witt's workshop that is arguably the most important spot in the world. 

At least, it is to him

The bench, with its old weathered surface, was initially built by his father, when he and Evelyn were building her own workshop in the family garage. Once Evelyn downsized, the bench became his, with the promise of "yes ma, of course I'm going to keep working with holograms"

It's the bench where Elliott first figured out how to duplicate a holo image, how to make it mimic the movements of the wearer. Hunched over the mechanics, the only lightsource his single worklamp perched precariously on the corner of the bench.

over time, the oak surface has been chipped, scratched, splattered, and scuffed by work, but underneath all those scars, lie the indents left by Elliotts pen and heavy hand as he, in the middle of an intoxicated engineering session, filled out the paperwork to apply for the apex games.

Years later, with hints of the same sweet but burning taste of whiskey, it was the place he first kissed his love. Both of his hands gentle at their sides, their legs locked around his, chasing their own honeyed taste with his tongue

Years after that, they sat in the same position, the single worklamp's soft glow glinting off their matching golden bands, and told him they were tired of fighting, that they'd been doing it for their whole life, and it was time to stop. 

It's the bench where Bloodhound sat while he worked, before slowly taking his hand, both hands, and holding them in their lap. It's the same bench that heard "I see the way you act around children Elskan, do you want to be a father?", and then listened as Elliott stumbled his way through his excuses, of how he wouldn't be a good father, how its been so long since he had one himself, what would happen when he's gone? 

Less than a week later, Elliott sat with their spouse and attached the last signature to the adoption application form. This time, the paperwork was done without whiskey in his bloodstream and clouding his senses, but he still got to chase Bloodhound's honey sweet taste with his tongue. 

After the longest eighteen month wait of Elliott Witt's life, there's another person sat on the edge of his workbench. Legs far too short to touch the ground, Evie Witt sat and kicked her legs, alternating between watching papa work and babbling to their Mabbie, who's face, without their mask to hide their years of fighting, beamed back at her.

The bench's next visitor came years after that, in the middle of the night. Elliott almost didn't hear her, and wouldn't have, if it wasn't for the wet sniffles that Astrid Witt had tried to muffle in the sleeve of her blue pyjama shirt. This time, the visitor didn't sit on the edge of the bench, but rather her Papa's lap, as he overpowered the wisps of her nightmare with talk of light refraction and Witt's theory of Mimicry technologies. Elliott knew this was a lot for her, but it was also just enough to have her head slowly falling to the chipped oak surface he was working on. 

In Elliott Witt's experience, the three most important papers he signed on the oak bench's surface were His Apex Games Application, the Adoption papers, and this, his certificate to teach Engineering at Solace City College. He, like Bloodhound, was done with the fighting by now, and with two children that were at the age where they we're learning of their parent's legacy, Elliott had decided that it was time to consider a less... gruesome occupation. 

Rae Witt was the third of the Witt children to meet the oak workbench, their father holding them close while he leaned against the edge to keep himself balanced. However, unlike Astrid, who was approaching her seventh birthday at this point, Rae was unable to be lulled by the in-depth explanations of advanced hologram coding, instead choosing, like all newborns do, to make their complaints about a lack of sleep vocal by screaming as loud as they possibly can, to the point where Elliott had brought them into the workshop to allow Bloodhound a single hour of blissful sleep. 

Bloodhound however, finds them the next morning sleeping on the weathered loveseat they had insisted bringing into the workshop. Elliott with his head tilted back, and baby Rae finally dozing, tiny hands grabbing a fistful of Elliott's old Apex shirt

The last thing Elliott Witt touches the solid oak surface with is the soles of his own boots, as he climbs onto the chipped, scratched, splattered, and scuffed bench to install better lights into the workshop's ceiling. After that, he climbs down, and calls Bloodhound over to help shift the workbench to the other side of the studio. The loveseat is gone, replaced by a brand new easel and drawing table for their budding artist Astrid, who, as of her 14th birthday tomorrow, will no longer take over the family's dining table with her paint, pencils, markers and other various art supplies. 

Elliott Witt is leaning on the edge of his old Oak work bench, watching his Astrid, his little star, paint. Her face is set in a neutral frown, as she examines her two siblings that are posing in front of her. Evie, now approaching her eighteenth birthday, has one of her Mabbie's old coats draped over her, while Rae, who had just turned seven, is weighed down by draped bedsheets, but still manages to hold their arm high enough for Artur to perch on. Both of them wear similar, forced stoic expressions, almost mimicking their sister's own face of concentration.

Elliott goes to speak, to make a joke that will cause his children to break their stoic expressions into a smile. but in this moment, watching the three of them together, he's at a loss of words

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about them, feel free to comment below, or message me on tumblr @lightupthisuniverse


End file.
